Turtlecrawl
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Turtlekit |apprentice=Turtlepaw |warrior=Turtlecrawl |mother=Reedclaw |brother=Kitescratch |mentor=Blossomheart |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Turtlecrawl is a tortoiseshell she-cat. Turtlecrawl is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar’s leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Turtlekit to Reedclaw along with her brother, Kitekit. She became an apprentice named Turtlepaw with Blossomheart as her mentor, and she and Kitepaw often teased Rootpaw because of his heritage. She later became a warrior known as Turtlecrawl. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :She is first introduced as Blossomheart's apprentice, exiting the apprentice's den with Kitepaw to watch Rootkit and Needlekit's apprentice ceremony. Once the two kits are made apprentices, she approaches them, teasing them about how proud their mother, Violetshine, looks as opposed to their father, Tree. However, Rootpaw and Needlepaw defend their father. Afterwards, Kitepaw and Turtlepaw return to the apprentice's den to make their nests. :Two days later, she trains with Blossomheart, Kitepaw, and his mentor Sagenose. Kitepaw manages to knock Turtlepaw off her paws, landing on top of her with his muzzle at her throat. When Rootpaw is attempting a battle move, she gives him some advice. However, Kitepaw taunts the young yellow tom, causing Rootpaw to threaten a fight. Turtlepaw warns them that fighting will only get them in trouble, yet adds that had they fought, he likely wouldn't have won. This causes Rootpaw to launch himself at Turtlepaw, though the older apprentice dodges his blows easily and immobilizes him. Turtlepaw asserts Rootpaw should have known better than to attack, and that Kitepaw was right in his teasing, suggesting that he leave. :Turtlepaw and Kitepaw suggest that to prove himself, Rootpaw should help them collect herbs by the lake, believing that such an act might earn them their warrior names. On the way, Turtlepaw accuses him of being afraid, but he replies that his shivering was because of the cold, though Turtlepaw doubts this. When Rootpaw to tries to leave, Turtlepaw asserts that he should return to the nursery and cry to his mother. He charges them, but the apprentices dodge, and Rootpaw falls into the lake. :A ThunderClan patrol watches Turtlepaw and Kitepaw running back and forth along the water's edge, and one apprentice, Bristlepaw, jumps into the lake to rescue Rootpaw. The patrol scolds the two SkyClan apprentices, who admit that it was partly their fault. Turtlepaw apologizes to Rootpaw, and goes back to camp to report what happened. She and Kitepaw are mentioned by Bristlepaw when Rootpaw is recovering in the ThunderClan camp, insisting to him that he need not listen to their jeering. :When Rootpaw returns to SkyClan, Turtlepaw and Kitepaw are seen being reprimanded by Leafstar and Hawkwing. Rootpaw shyly greets them, and asks about their punishment, which Turtlepaw responds that Leafstar made them clean the dirtplace. Uncomfortable with the situation, Kitepaw asks his sister to hunt with him, and the two cats stalk off. :After Rootpaw deposits his crow onto the fresh-kill pile, Turtlepaw complements his catch. Rootpaw offers to share with her and Kitepaw, to which they accept. Rootpaw shares his fears that Dewspring is disappointed in him, but Turtlepaw retorts that she felt the same way about her mentor when she was a new apprentice. :She and Kitepaw are recalled by Rootpaw eyeing the dwindling fresh-kill pile resentfully after Rootpaw had given up his prey as a gift to Bristlepaw. The Silent Thaw : She is now a warrior named Turtlecrawl. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Turtlekit and Kitekit are kits in SkyClan, born to Reedclaw. When Squirrelflight arrives in the SkyClan camp, she sees her and her brother playing in the puddles with two smaller kits. She mentions that she and Kitekit couldn't be older than three moons. Tree tells the ThunderClan deputy that Turtlekit and Kitekit are Reedclaw's kits when she asks about them. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Reedclaw: Brother: :Kitescratch: :Dewspring: Grandmother: :Plumwillow: Grandfather: :Sandynose: Great-grandfathers: :Waspwhisker: :Patchfoot: Great-grandmothers: :Fallowfern: :Clovertail: Great-uncles: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Great-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Half-great-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-great-aunt: :Tinycloud: Great-great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Second cousins: :Palesky: :Nectarsong: :Fringewhisker: :Gravelnose: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Pebbleshine: :Parsleyseed: :Quailfeather: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references fi:Turtlecrawlru:Черепашницаde:Schildkrötenpfotefr:Turtlecrawl Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters